Of Lies and Long Stares
by Pachamama9
Summary: Pansy and Draco go on a date, but Draco can't keep his eyes off of Harry. One-shot.


_A/N: Pansy and Draco go on a date to the Three Broomsticks, but Draco can't take his eyes off of Harry._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Pansy Parkinson knew she was beautiful. She knew it in the way the boys watched her as she walked, the way they tripped over themselves to please her or to introduce themselves... She knew it. She could look in the mirror every day without a single doubt in her mind as to how pretty she was. Her dark, silky hair, her brown eyes, her smooth, waxen skin... Everything about her was attractive.

Which was why she didn't understand why Draco wouldn't look at her the way the other boys did. Draco's fat followers, Crabbe and Goyle, were attracted to her, and Blaise Zabini as well. Most of his friends adored her, and about half had dated her at some point. "Draco," she said as he sat brooding over Harry Potter in the the Three Broomsticks. "Do you think this dress looks nice on me?"

"Yeah," he replied, immediately, but Pansy watched his eyes. They did not glance away from Harry for even a second. "You look great."

Pansy frowned. The time he spent watching stupid Harry Potter was honestly unhealthy. "Draco, you didn't even look."

She knew that this dress was form-fitting and low-cut, which was why Zabini couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Oh," said Draco, and he spun around in his chair. He gave her outfit a quick glance, and then met her eyes. "You look fantastic." Then he turned back around.

Pansy, obviously, was unsatisfied with his answer. She slapped her hand down on the table. "Draco!" It was practically a school rule that boys pay attention to her. And here he was, looking at her as if she was just another chair.

"What?" he answered, bored.

"You're on a date with me, you idiot! Talk to me! Look at me! Quit looking at Potter and pay attention to me! What are you, gay?" Draco's jaw clenched. She knew what it meant when he did that, and she sat back in her chair, her anger spent. Draco was... "Wait..." she said.

Draco switched out of his 'you've-hit-a-nerve' expression and into his usual cynical self. "What?" he replied, as if he didn't know what she was talking about, or as if he hadn't heard her.

"You—" she stopped. She didn't know this for sure. She didn't know if her words had struck him because they were true. She searched his face for some kind of tell, and found it in his eyes, where fear ran wild. "You're...gay?" Her heart was beating at a new velocity now. It was as if she'd discovered that he was a werewolf, or a vampire.

Draco still didn't understand that she knew. "Don't be stupid, Pansy. Of course I'm not gay." He spat the word out of his mouth as if it were sand. "I've had a girlfriend. I've—I've had girlfriends. I'm on my first date with you. How can I be gay if I have a girlfriend?" Now, he was every bit concentrated on her, trying to make her understand, trying to make her bend under his will like a piece of clay. "I-I-I—I play Quidditch! I'm the Seeker! How can I be gay?"

Now his excuses were so obvious that she almost laughed. His face was red. It never got red. "Oh, whatever. Draco, I've known you for a long time. Stop lying."

"But—"

Her judgemental stare finally got him to stop talking. He then shut his mouth, looking at the floor, picking at his fingernails. "I can't believe it," she said. "My friend's gay. We're definitely breaking up."

He shrugged, a small, scared movement. He was expecting a nasty retort, she knew, for he'd put on his I-have-no-feelings-and-you-can't-touch-me face.

She snorted, laughing at how uncomfortable he was. She'd rarely saw him like this: his vulnerabilties exposed in the open air. "Well, that explains a lot."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! I post all the time, so don't be afraid to favorite or follow._

 _Challenges used:_

 _Character Diversity Boot Camp - #35 (unhealthy), Pansy Parkinson_

 _If You Dare Challenge - #605 (Chosen Truth)_

 _Are You_ _Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge - #540 (theme) first break up_

 _Fanfiction Writing Month: December_

 _The Golden Snitch - Ollivander's Wand Shop - Remus Lupin - 10 inch - Write about a Slytherin character._

 _The Golden Snitch - Through the Universe - 56 (Ejecta) - Pansy Parkinson_

 _The Golden Snitch - Simpsons - #3 (Bart_ _Simpson) - Write a story featuring a character who could be considered the 'bad boy'_


End file.
